


Pink Dahlia 下

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 5





	Pink Dahlia 下

“Mary.”Jack看着被烛光照亮的Mary的脸，“我可唔可以咁叫你？”

“......好啊。”

“你系咪中意我？”

“啊，啊？”冷不丁被这么一问，Mary抬起眼看见Jack正认真地看着他，眼里烛光闪烁。竟叫他有些面红。

“......”

香薰蜡烛遇了潮气，发出轻微的爆响。

半晌，他轻轻叹了一口气，不太自在地撩了撩头发，垂下眼盯着自己的脚尖，“我系中意你冇错......边会有人唔中意又有礼貌又温柔嘅靓仔呢。不过你放心，我唔会做乜越界嘅事，毕竟我大你咁多年......”

话没有说完，已被人用唇封在喉中。

脑中好似开了一瓶汽水，一瞬间的愕然之后嘣的一声，细小的气泡滋滋地升起，一个个在液体表面破裂，溅起的小液滴凉凉的。

仅仅是两唇相贴着。Jack的唇是软的，略有些干燥，扎嘴，模糊了Mary油润的口红。

有多久没有被亲吻过了呢？Mary闭上眼在心里问。

他当然喜欢他。

含着金汤匙出生长大，他和那些油腻的嘴脸不一样。纵使金玉其外，也不曾败絮其中。他腹中有诗书，却不墨守成规，他待众生都是温和的，也是创造的，足够挑起他的迷恋。

他渴望和他多说说话，字里行间似乎可以寻回年少时失去的东西。

可他的世界太广阔了。他并不是否定自己的魅力，只是仅凭着多活的这些年头，并不奢望能抓住他。

年轻的君子不过是被他与常人的不同之处吸引，就像被窗外的街景吸引。

他总有一天也会看厌了街景，会搬离这里。

但他吻了他，总是值得高兴的。什么原因都好。

Jack捧住他的脸，虔诚地吻上去。

凑得更近的时候，他身上的甜香便夹了丝丝缕缕的酸涩，鲜活地跳动着撩拨他的心弦。

他很难描述此刻他对Mary的感情，有爱慕，亦有怜惜。

他只知道若不趁着这黯淡的时刻吻他，便不会再有勇气了。

还好没有被拒绝。

指腹轻轻抚摸过他的脸，一层薄薄的粉底下面的皮肤温热柔软。

Jack在呼吸紊乱之前松开了他，忐忑地抬头看他。

Mary把眼睁开，忍不住勾起嘴角，伸出手擦擦他唇上沾的口红，却越擦越晕开了。

烛光实在有些昏暗，摇曳着映在Mary眼里，看起来湿湿的。

“Jack.”Mary低声喊了他的名字。

“嗯？”

Mary凑上去在他唇上再印下一吻。

青年的目光是惊喜的，灼灼地看得他脸颊发烫。

“不如到此为止喇。”

Jack有些不解地看他。

“点解？”明明两情相悦。

“有啲嘢，或者得唔到会更靓呢？”这话是对他说，也是对自己说。

他们毕竟是两个世界的人，他只是不想叫彼此都失望。

Jack没有接话，只是仍然凝视着他，直到他招架不住心虚地移开了视线。

他才深吸一口气，伸出手替他将眼前的一缕乱发拨到脑后，然后开口：“但系再靓嘅嘢，得唔到又有乜用？”

正如Mary想的那样，自己“发乎情而止乎礼”的理论在他那儿根本站不住脚。

其实他很喜欢。

但还是摇了摇头，将手从Jack掌心慢慢抽离。

“你以后会明嘅。”他轻声跟他说。

对方却不依不饶地抓住他的手腕。

“唔要。”然后那唇再一次堵上来。

Jack的吻是略显生涩的，至少对他来说。舌尖有些粗暴地撬开牙关闯入口中翻搅吮吸，伴随着节奏渐乱的呼吸声和愈来愈响的心跳声。

Mary快要沦陷了。

他破罐子破摔地心想，明明已经失控了半生，为什么不能一直失控下去呢？

而双手已经先他一步环上他的腰。

夜里没有风。两个人在昏暗的烛光中接吻，呼吸渐渐粗重，四肢与唇舌一并纠缠起来，各自生出一层薄汗，倒有种飞蛾扑火的壮烈。

“我唔明，以后都唔会明。”Jack紧紧抱住他，贴在他耳边说。热气扑在皮肤上，发痒。

“我只知我中意你。”那声音闷闷的，有些怨气，似乎来自远方，提醒他自己，也提醒眼前人。

臭小子横冲直撞起来太浪漫了吧，君子风度呢？Mary感慨。

要他怎么舍得再拒绝。

他望进Jack眼里，里面朦朦胧胧有他的影子。于是抬手握住Jack的手腕，转过头去吻他的掌心。

“你要谂清楚，好可能会返唔到转头。”

Jack又沉默着凑上去吻他，将他垂死挣扎的疑虑通通吞下。

先吻他的眉心，再到鼻梁，带着唇上蹭下的一抹嫣红又吻到下巴，脖颈。  
Mary仰起头，任Jack解开了他的旗袍纽扣。  
不知道什么时候发夹松脱了，乌黑的一头卷发披散下来，掀起一阵淡香的微风。  
Jack把脸埋进他的发间深深吸气，情不自禁将一只手向下移去，抚上Mary的大腿，手指勾住了她的黑色袜带。

Mary闷哼一声，顺势把人推倒在沙发上。  
Jack的眼睛亮亮的，让Mary想起他无疾而终的初恋。  
他的恋爱经验并不多，也不曾有过什么轰轰烈烈。他不知道该如何对他好，唯有笑着与他聊天，或多炖一碗糖水。  
原来到了这个年纪，也没有练就藏住喜欢的功力。  
他有些疼惜地俯身吻了他的眼睑，换来青年亲昵的索吻。

借着那点烛光，Mary握着Jack的手，教他解开那条袜带。  
Jack只觉得心脏跳得厉害，动作已然不受大脑控制。  
“唔使紧张。”Mary低声哄他。  
然后带着他的手从大腿向上挪去，掀起那一层薄薄的丝绸布料。然后抬膝挤入Jack的腿间。  
那个旖旎的春梦于一瞬间重现于脑海，让人晕眩惶恐。

“等阵……”  
“咩事？”  
Jack犹豫了两秒，从他怀里抽身出来，吹掉了离他最近的那支蜡烛。  
然后回过身来与他接吻。  
又怯又勇，又可爱又性感。  
“唔好后悔喔。”Mary捏住他领口的扣子，一颗颗用鲜红的指甲撬开。  
Jack点点头。

于是清冷的夜色点燃了二人，于这不过一人宽的沙发上缠斗起来。  
反着柔光的旗袍终于被解尽了扣子，顺着Mary的腿滑落在地上。露出平坦的胸膛和包裹着早已胀起的阳物的黑色蕾丝内裤。  
Mary没急着再脱下去，一手扯了Jack的衬衣便俯下身去。  
“Mary……”  
“放心交俾我喇。”Mary冲他娇笑。  
红指甲勾着裤子的金属拉链拉下一半便停住了，细长的两根手指从ck内裤的边缘探入，轻轻刮过阳物表面的皮肤，勾得人连身带心都痒，忍不住发出一声闷哼。  
Mary得意地扬起嘴角，低下头去隔着内裤含住了他的性器。  
“啊……”喘息始一溢出齿缝，便遭了主人慌忙的围追堵截，紧闭了双唇的同时绷直了脚尖。

“佢好精神，咁就湿晒了。”温热潮湿的舌更肆无忌惮起来，“唔使怕丑，爽就叫喇。”  
“除，除咗佢……”青年的声音已然颤抖起来，尾音上扬，又软又媚。  
Mary当然照做，两手将内裤连同长裤一同剥下，先是舔吻那两颗浑圆的阴囊，再从底部向上一寸一寸吮吸过，用舌尖挑逗头部的小眼。  
“Mary……”Jack爽得失神地望着天花板的吊灯，喃喃地唤着身下人的名字。  
欲根在这般挑逗下不断胀大，Mary几乎要含不住，只得一面舔吮他的龟头一面用手撸他的根部，没发现自己的内裤也不知什么时候洇湿一片，透过薄薄的蕾丝面料，蹭到绒面沙发上。  
“啊……要去了……！”  
便在Jack低声尖叫着要到达高潮的前一刻，Mary吐出那根阳物，转而去吻他的唇。  
青年难耐地用腿蹭着沙发，急躁地催他做下去。  
Mary笑着蹭蹭他的鼻尖，“使乜咁急。”  
言罢抽掉绑着窗帘的绸带，将他两只手腕缠起，高举于头顶固定在沙发扶手上：“只能我帮你。”  
“喂……”  
“你唔系后悔了啩。”他嗔怒道。  
“……”他哪想到有这出。唯有涨红了脸，夹紧了双腿以求些许慰藉。

捆了他以后Mary便走开了，在房间里翻箱倒柜也不知道找什么，留Jack一个人支着自己的东西，不断摩擦着双腿，空虚感与秒俱增。  
窗帘没了绸带的约束散落下来，遮住了仅剩的那点月光，除了几米开外那点烛光，几乎一片黑暗。  
他愈来愈粗重的呼吸声在耳边被放大，一颗心砰砰地快要跳出胸腔。

听脚步是Mary回来了，伴随着什么物品放置在桌上发出的轻声敲击。  
然后一双腿猝不及防被抬起，分开在他的腰两侧，一根沾着什么凉凉滑滑的液体的手指挤进后庭。  
“啊，痛……”他下意识惊呼。  
“放松，好快唔痛。”他轻声道。  
“嗯……“指尖在紧涩的甬道里艰难地推进着，偏那性器更兴奋了，又吐出些液体来。

漫长的碾磨开拓结束于Jack在强烈的刺激下惊叫着泄了身，精液四溅，甚至有几滴落在Mary脸上。  
Mary满意地抽出手指，凑上去吻住Jack的唇。  
强烈的快感过后比之更难捱的是空虚。  
他需要一个东西进入他，撞他，用精液灌满他。  
“入嚟……”他破罐子破摔地邀请。

只闻得“咔哒”一声，一道白光笼罩了视野，Jack皱着眉头闭上眼。  
再睁开时，万物清晰。  
电力恢复了。  
Mary掐着他的一条腿架在腰间，额头、唇角、脸颊和脖子上尽是他印上去的浅红，还有汗。一头油光水滑的卷发披于两肩，有那么一二绺汗湿了，贴在额上。  
他白长的两腿之间，半透明的蕾丝布料透出蛰伏的巨兽的形状。

好像他的所有胆子随着黑暗被霎时间驱赶出屋，他羞耻地闭上眼，不由得蜷缩起来。奈何双手被捆着，他只能将脊背稍稍蜷起。  
Mary察觉到他的变化，并没有多问，只是伸手解开绸带，让他用手捂住脸。  
后穴仍然空虚地翕张着，欲望卑微地乞求得到满足，但这一刻另一种难以名状的情绪盖过了这些：“我……”  
Mary有些无奈地笑着摸了摸他的发顶：“算啦，我地唔做了。”言罢松开他的腿，弯下腰去捡起他的衬衣。  
可当衬衣又盖在自己身上，Jack只觉得不甘心。  
不过是灯亮了。  
他对Mary，难道只有黑夜中才能存在的感情吗。

于是僵持数秒后，伸出一只手抓住Mary的手腕。  
“入嚟……我，我想要。”  
“你唔好勉强喔。”  
“咪咁多废话。”Jack眼眶红红的，委屈得要哭出来，“快啲。”

Mary俯下身，在他额头上再落下一吻。  
Jack索性支起身子替他解开了蕾丝内裤的绑带，放出蓄势已久的性器，握着那肉柱不肯放。  
“好啦好啦我入嚟。”Mary有些好笑地牵起他的手吻了他的手背，然后将自己的性器抵在他穴口，“放松。”  
“好……嗯……”粗壮的阳物触感与手指有天壤之别，才堪堪进了龟头，Jack便再度硬起来，忍不住低声呻吟。  
青年的穴湿润温暖，像活了似的收缩着吞咽Mary的性器，绞得他闷哼一声，干脆一插到底，直激起Jack一声颤抖的惊呼。

从小到大如白纸一张的Jack性经验少之又少，更何况是开后门，后穴里简直每一寸软肉都敏感。每一次碾磨都高效转化成细小的电流，贯穿全身，呻吟亦像那些电流一样颤抖着流出来。  
“啊……Mary……”  
反应强烈得Mary都有些不好意思，便放慢了抽插的速度，拔出一些再慢慢推进去。  
“哈啊……”强烈的刺激变为一阵阵酸软，龟头缓慢地撑开每一个褶皱，别样的快感夹着难耐。Jack蜷起脚尖，原本掐着Mary手腕的双手没有一点力气，松开了垂放在身体两侧，本能地将头后仰。

每一个反应都叫人疼惜，又忍不住更用力去激发这支离破碎的美。  
Mary一边发了狠干他一边想，若是此时有一把火将这栋楼点着，把他们两个永远定格在这交合的壮举该多好。  
人类本就是又自私又罪恶。  
Jack张着嘴大口大口地喘气，眼角有生理性的眼泪滑下来，双腿好不容易在Mary的背后勾住了，下一秒又爽得脱力滑下，大概也不知道自己身在何处了，只不时不受控制地痉挛着喊Mary的名字。  
“Jack.”Mary也轻声唤他。  
“啊……嗯……”Jack攀上他的背，不远处饭厅的墙上有一面镜子，他在泪眼朦胧中可以看到自己埋头在他的发间，全身潮红得像煮熟的虾米，那些羞耻的声音就从他嘴里溢出来。  
Mary身上的香味因体温的升高而散发得更加浓烈，融进那些细小的电流里，成为灭顶的快感的一部分。

“爽吗？”  
“啊爽……啊……”  
他简直忍不住要啄他的唇一口：“中意我吗？”  
“中意……嗯……”  
……  
Mary最后没有射在Jack身体里。  
白浊溅在他的大腿根，充当了下一次疯狂的性爱的润滑。  
直到Jack三魂都被撞散了七魄，哭着喊着“不要了”射在他怀里。  
又疯癫，又幸福。

天快要亮的时候，Mary披着浴袍，看着Jack乖得让人想再度侵犯的睡颜，忍不住伸手摸摸他的脸，又怕指甲太长划伤了他，进退两难。  
这场古怪又浪漫的邂逅当然不会长久。梦醒之时必然两败俱伤。  
可这两个傻子明明知道，还偏偏要往前走。  
情人的唾液真是最烈的兴奋剂，叫最胆怯的兵也变死士。

他还是在他额头上啄了一下，然后从床头柜拿了一根银簪把长发盘起，蹑手蹑脚地扭着腰去泡煲糖水要用的豆子去了。

END.


End file.
